Teardrops on My Guitar
by Namikaze Kushina 15
Summary: gak tau apa summarry nya X X


Menangis ?

Itulah yang kulakukan sekarang ini.

Menangis di balkon rumahku.

Menangis sambil memainkan gitar biru dongkerku dengan lagu yang menyayat hati. Biru dongker. Warna kesukaannya. Ia tidak tahu aku sedang merasakan apa. Bahkan, mungkin ia tak peduli. Kami hanya sekedar sahabat saja , tak ada yang lain. Tak ada pula yang , sekarang sudah mataku mulai menetes membasahi gitar kesayanganku. Angin semilir membelai halus rambut soft pink ku dengan hari sudah malam , aku tak merasa kedinginan. Sakit di dadaku ini mengalahkan rasa dingin malam hari ini. Malam ini sangatlah indah dengan bulan purnama yang di temani dengan bintang yang kerlap-kerlip. Namun tidak dengan hatiku. Air mata mulai mengalir deras dari kedua mata emeraldku. Ku nikmati (walau menyakitkan) lagu yang ku nyanyikan ini.

* * *

_ "__Drew looks at me"_

Saat dia memandangku , rasanya sangat serasa hanya milik kami berdua. Pertama kali ia memandangku ketika aku dan dia bertabrakan di depan University Harvard. University ternama di Amerika. Dan kebetulan bunga Sakura berguguran dari pohonnya. Indahnya~~ (author ngaco)

_"__I__fake a smile so he won't see"_

Aku hanya pura-pura tersenyum ketika ia memandangku pada malam itu. Malam ketika ia mengajak ketemuan di café. Ketika ia hanya menggangapku sebagai teman biasa. Aku hanya bisa membuat senyumanku terlihat seringan mungkin. Namun, sulit sekali rasanya.

_"__What I want and need"_

Yang aku inginkan dan aku butuhkan. Ia pun tak tahu. Ia pikir yang aku butuhkan hanya kepintaran. Ia pikir yang aku inginkan hanya fashion-fashion kelas tinggi. Ia meremehkan aku seolah-olah aku hanya seperti perempuan lain yang mencari perhatiannya dan memamerkan kecantikan & tubuh. Namun , dia salah menilai tentang diriku. Yang ku inginkan hanya dirinya. Dirinya seorang ! Dan yang ku butuhkan hanya ia selalu berada di sampingku. Aku tak butuh kekayaan ! Tak butuh fashion mahal ! Aku juga bukan seperti perempuan lain yang mencari perhatiannya dan memamerkan kecantikan & tubuh ! Jangan samakan aku dengan perempuan lain ! Yang ku inginkan hanya dia dan dia selalu bersamaku ! Hanya itu.

_"__And everything that we should be"_

Dan segala yang seharusnya terjadi. Ya , itu menurutku. Seharusnya dia tak bertemu gadis yang dia puja. Seharusnya dia tak tertarik dengan gadis itu. Seharusnya dia menjadi milikku seorang. Seharusnya dia selalu berada di sampingku. Seharusnya …

* * *

Tangisanku makin deras. Air mata yang menetes membasahi gitarku secara perlahan.

* * *

_"__I'll bet she's beautiful"_

Aku berani bertaruh. Bertaruh bahwa gadis itu pastilah sangat cantik. Lebih cantik dariku. Dan sempurna di matanya. Ku akui aku sedikit kesal begitu tahu yang dia kagumi bukan aku. Namun apa daya , aku hanya baru di anggap sahabat saja !

_"__That girl he talks about"_

Gadis yang selalu ia bicarakan itu , membuatku makin kesal kepadanya. Yang ia bicarakan hanya gadis yang yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia tidak tahu perasaan hatiku yang bagai di iris sembilu bila ia membicarakan gadis tersebut. Namun, aku hanya bisa menanggapi dengan senyuman atau kata-kata seperlunya.

_"__And she's got everything"_

Dan ia pasti punya segalanya. Ia pasti jauh lebih sempurna dibandingkan aku. Pasti ia lebih menarik daripada aku. Dia hebat bisa menarik perhatian seorang Uchiha bungsu ini.

_"__That I have to live without"_

Yang tak ku miliki. Ya , mungkin lebih pintar dariku. Lebih telaten daripadaku yang selalu ceroboh. Mungkin,ia memiliki mata yang lebih menarik daripada aku. Atau rambut yang indah , tidak sepertiku. Memiliki rambut berwarna soft pink. Aneh bukan ?

_"__Drew talks to me"_

Ia berbicara kepadaku. Menanyakan cara berkenalan dengannya. Cara bagaimana agar dekat dengannya. Cara membuat hatinya senang. Dan jujur saja , hatiku sakit sekali mendengarnya.

_ "__I laugh cause its so damn funny"_

Aku tertawa karna sungguh lucu sekali. Ia menanyakan hal yang di luar dugaan. Meskipun hatiku miris mendengarnya. Sakit. Itulah yang kurasakan. Namun, lagi-lagi aku munafik. Aku selalu menanggapinya dengan tawaan dan perkataan. Menyembunyikan penderitaan yang ku alami.

_"__But I can't even see anyone when he's with me"_

Namun tak ku lihat orang lain saat dia bersamaku. Bahkan menurutku , dia terlalu pribadi. Sangat hemat kata , namun itulah ciri khasnya yang unik. Dia jadi tampak terlihat sempurna. Banyak teman yang 1 jurusan denganku yang mengincarnya sebagai pacarnya. Aku merasa beruntung dekat dengannya. Meskipun hanya sebagai sahabatnya. Namun, ia masih memiliki sahabat yang lebih dekat dari padaku. Namun,aku merasa beruntung saja. Sebab perempuan yang paling dekat dengannya setelah Kaasannya hanya aku. Aku terlalu percaya diri , ya ?

_"__He says he's so in love"_

Dia bilang , dia mabuk kepayang. Aku hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Walaupun hatiku miris. Apakah ia tidak bisa memiliki perasaan lebih terhadapku ?Apakah ia tak bisa melihatku lebih dari sahabat ? Aku tak tahu perasaan ini. Aku sangat suka berada di sampingnya.

* * *

Air mataku menetes kembali. Memantulkan sinar bulan purnama pada malam hari. Angin malam ini menyejukkan hati. Meskipun ada lubang dalam hatiku yang mengganga lebar. Yang tak mungkin tertutupi kembali. Sesak rasanya.

* * *

_"__He's finally got it right"_

Akhirnya dia menyadarinya. Bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Pada ia yang berambut blonde dan bermata sapphire. Ketika ia menceritakan ciri-ciri tersebut , aku mulai menyadarinya. Ia sepupunya Naruto,teman 1 jurusanku di University Harvard. Hatiku makin sesak begitu mengetahuinya. Bagai tersambar petir di siang hari. Kadang , begitu tahu info tentang gadis yang ia suka, aku mulai menangis setiap malam. Dan besok paginya pasti sulit sekali membuka mata.

_"__I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night"_

Dalam hati , kadang aku bertanya "apakah dia tahu bahwa dialah yang ku pikirkan tiap malam." Hatiku sering bimbang. Setiap malam ku berbicara pada bulan dan bintang bahwa aku sangat mencintainya. Namun apakah tersampaikan ? Apakah ia tahu , jika setiap malam sebelum tidur , aku selalu memikirkannya bahkan menangisinya. Apakah ia sudah tidur , apakah ia sudah makan , dll. Namun , apakah ia juga pernah memikirkanku ?

_"__He's the reason for the __teardrops on my guitar__"_

Dialah alasan tetesan air mata di gitar kesayanganku. Dialah yang membuat ku selalu meneteskan air mata setiap kali memainkan gitar. Dia sangat pandai bermain gitar. Dia juga alasan mengapa aku susah payah belajar memainkan gitar. Gitar yang ku pilih pun berwarna biru dongker , warna favouritenya dengan goresan bunga Sakura yang mekar. Meskipun gitarnya berwarna putih berlapis goresan emas bertulis "Uchiha Sasuke". Dialah yang membuatku selalu meneteskan airmata setiap bermain gitar sendirian. Dia terlalu banyak membawa perubahan dalam hidupku. Dia…

* * *

Perlahan aku mulai menyeka airmataku yang menetes di wajahku walaupun akhirnya menetes kembali dan perlahan membasahi gitarku , dan semakin deras. Semilir angin membuat hatiku sedikit tenang.

* * *

_ "__The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star"_

Satu-satunya yang membuatku terus berharap pada bintang harapan. Dialah yang membuatku percaya pada dongeng bintang harapan. Aku selalu berharap pada bintang jatuh. Selalu berharap pada mitos-mitos tertentu yang jika termasuk logika itu tak mungkin. Selalu berharap bahwa ia tertarik padaku dan aku dapat memilikinya. Aku serakah bukan ?

_"__He's the song in the car I keep singing"_

Dialah lagu di mobil yang selalu kunyanyikan. Membuat suasana hatiku meluap-luap tak sabaran menuju ke University. Kadang pula , aku tak luput kecelakaan hanya karna suasana hati yang meluap-luap jika mengingat dirinya. Kangen dengan trademark khasnya. Kangen dengan tatapannya yang menusuk ke dasar hati.

_"__Don't know why I do"_

Tak tahu mengapa aku begitu. Mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya ? Inikah yang namanya jatuh cinta ? Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama terhadapnya. Aku sangat suka suasana ketika aku sedang memikirkan dan berada di sebelahnya. Nyaman sekali. Sebelumnya aku belum pernah merasakan suasana seperti ini. Istimewa sekali.

"Drew walks by me"

Dia berjalan di sebelahku setiap kali aku mulai turun dari mobil. Dan itu sangat menyenangkan. Ketika pulang pun ia selalu berjalan di samping meskipun hanya untuk mengantarku sampai ke mobilku. Kadang pula tanganku di genggamnya dengan erat. Hangat.

_"__Can he tell that I can't breathe"_

Tahukah dia bahwa aku tak dapat bernafas akibat perbuatannya ? Kadang pula , dia sering memeluk ku jika aku mulai kedinginan. Lagi-lagi aku susah bernafas. Bagai oksigen sekelilingku habis entah kemana. Mungkin wajahku sudah memerah seperti tomatnya.

_"__And there he goes, so perfectly"_

Dan itu pun terjadi dengan begitu sempurna. Tanpa ada hambatan sedikit pun. Hangat dan nyaman sekali. Meskipun aku sering merasa oksigen di sekitarku habis tertelan bumi.

_"__The kind of __flawless__I wish I could be"_

Kesempurnaan yang ku harap bisa ku miliki. Bisa ku miliki setiap saat. Setiap waktu yang ku inginkan. Apakah ia sadar kesempurnaanya menarik perhatianku ? Bahkan menurutku, dialah yang mampu membuatku sempurna.

* * *

Aku pun mulai menyeka semua tetes air mata yang terurai di wajahku dengan tissue. Sepertinya aku boros tissue kali ini. Mulai ku lanjutkan menyanyi kembali dengan ingatan yang terekam dengan sempurna di otak.

* * *

_"__She better hold him tight"_

Gadis itu haruslah mendengkapnya dengan erat. Gadis yang sering ia bicarakan. Rasakan kehangatan dekapannya yang mampu membuat semua gadis pingsan seketika kehabisan oksigen. Dia harus mendekapnya di manapun mereka berada , gadis itu harus selalu mendengkap dengan erat. Mungkin lebih romantic di bawah patung Liberty atau Menara Eiffel. Dramatis~ (author mulai error)

_"__Give him all her love"_

Memberikan segala cintanya untuk Uchiha Sasuke , lelaki yang menarik perhatianku. Seluruhnya curahkan pada nya. Pada sang Uchiha bungsu yang mempunyai kesempurnaan tiada batas. Meskipun ego dan gengsinya lebih tinggi daripada perasaan dan logikanya. Jangan pernah mengecewakannya.

_"__Look in those beautiful eyes"_

Pandangi matanya yang indah. Mata onyx bagaikan batu obsidian yang indah. Yang membuatmu tenggelam dalam suasana sang Uchiha. Bagaikan indahnya malam hari yang tanpa bintang itu memberikan ketenangan tersendiri.

_"__And know she's lucky cause"_

Dan tahu bahwa dirinya beruntung. Sangat beruntung. Kau si pencuri hati bungsu Uchiha. Kau pasti merasa seperti gadis paling bahagia di dunia ini. Mengapa tidak ? Kekayaan , Kejeniusan , Ketenaran , Kesempurnaan fisik. Kurang apa lagi ? Namun aku mencintai kekurangannya. Ketika egonya datang bagai badai. Ketika sifat manjanya yang gak pernah ia tunjukan pada orang lain tiba-tiba muncul seperti tsunami. Sangat menyenangkan.

_"__So I drive home one night"_

Maka aku pulang suatu malam. Selesai jalan-jalan berdua yang menurutmu untuk menghilang penat akibat tugas numpuk. Namun , bagiku itu bagaikan kencan. Meskipun terdengar konyol , namun aku rela melakukannya berkali-kali walau harus di hukum dosen akibat lupa mengerjakan tugas setumpuk tersebut. Aku belum pernah sebahagia ini.

_"__As I turn out the light"_

Saat ku padamkan lampu kamarku , hanya cahaya bulan yang menembus sela-sela jendela kamarku. Sunyi. Tak percaya bahwa aku baru selesai jalan-jalan dengannya. Sempat ku lupakan masalah dan beban yang ku pikul. Meskipun pada saat ini , aku mulai memikulnya kembali seperti biasa. Namun, ia mampu membuatku melupakan masalah dan beban.

_"__I'll put his picture down"_

Kan kuturunkan fotonya dari dinding kamarku. Foto yang ku beri figura terbaik. Ketika ia senyum bersamaku di fotobox. Senyum tulusnya yang membuatku tergila-gila padanya. Sungguh , ia makin mempesona. Membuatku tak pernah bosan untuk menatap foto tersebut.

_"__And maybe get some sleep tonight"_

Dan mencoba tidur malam ini. Melepaskan penat yang hinggap di pikiranku tanpa di duga. Ku berharap aku memimpikan dia yang menjadi milikku. Walaupun hanya di dalam mimpi. Cobalah ia memimpikanku walau hanya sekali.

_ "__He's the time taken up"_

Waktunya terenggut. Mungkin , lebih tepatnya nyawanya yang terenggut. Tanpa ku sadari , aku sudah menjatuhkan handphone ku. Air mataku mulai mengalir tanpa ku sadari. Muka ku shock berat. Tanganku mulai menutup mulutku , tak percaya. Waktunya terenggut secepat ini. Aku tak dapat mempercayai apa yang ku dengar barusan. Orang yang ku cintai untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya sudah tiada. Sudah meninggalkanku lebih dulu. Padahal , kami baru 6 bulan saling bersama. Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkanku ketika aku masih selalu ingin bersamanya. Ia yang telah menarik perhatianku. Ia yang telah membuatku merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, walau hanya sebelah pihak. Ia yang telah… Pandanganku mulai memburam dan akhirnya pun aku terjatuh pingsan di depan kamarku.

_"__But there's never enough"_

Tak pernah cukup. Tak pernah cukup yang ku inginkan selamai ini. Ia yang ku cintai. Di Upacara pemakamannya di Houston , aku menangis dengan deras. Aku liat teman dekatnya , Naruto berusaha menahan tangisannya meskipun mulai menetes. Shikamaru dan Neji yang berkabung , terlihat sekali mereka merasa kehilangan. Mikoto-baasan yang menangis histeris akibat kehilangan anak bungsunya. Fugaku-ojisan yang sangat merasa kehilangan dan mulai menahan tangisan. Itachi-nii sangat terpukul akibat kehilangan imouto kesayangannya. Semua yang berkunjung pun turut berduka. Mataku mulai membengkak akibat terlalu lama nangis. Ku usap airmataku dengan tissue yang kubawa , meskipun akhirnya menetes kembali dan makin deras. Ini lebih sakit daripada kecelakaan kendaraan. Aku merasa separuh hatiku menghilang.

_"__And he's all that I need to fall into"_

Dan hanya dialah yang ingin ku cintai. Hanya dia yang mampu mengisi relung hatiku. Ia selalu ada di setiap kali ku butuhkan. Ia selalu mengusap air mataku ketika aku menangis. Ia selalu merengkuhku erat ketika aku kedinginan. Namun, sekarang tak ada lagi tangan hangat yang mengengggamku erat ketika menuju University. Tak ada lagi orang yang mengusapkan air mataku ketika ku menangis. Tak ada lagi yang merengkuhku ketika aku kedinginan. Tak ada lagi yang kadang merangkulku setiap kali menuju University , bahkan aku tak punya teman untuk jalan-jalan lagi setiap malam. Aku benar-benar kesepian. Meskipun aku memiliki banyak teman , namun aku merasa sendirian. Aku tak menduga ia pergi secepat ini. Bahkan di mobil tak terasa menyenangkan lagi. Aku mulai berpikir "apakah reinkernasi benar-benar ada ?" Jika ada , di kehidupan berikutnya aku ingin aku selalu bersamanya. Dan tak terpisahkan kembali.

* * *

Ku akhiri nyanyianku ini. Air mata ku menetes tanpa henti. Ku lihat , gitarku mulai basah akibat air mataku. Sebegitu perih kah ? Aku mulai mengambil tissue dan mengusapnya ke wajahku. Jujur saja , aku sangat merindukan di mana ia mengusap wajahku. Padahal kejadian tersebut sudah 5 tahun berlalu , namun tetap saja tak bisa kulupakan. Dan mulai ku usapkan tissue yang ku ambil ke gitarku. Mulai mengelap gitarku dengan penuh perasaan. Ia yang pertama kali memperkenalkanku dengan gitar. Dan aku sangat senang ketika melihat raut wajahnya kelelahan akibat mengajarku. Aku mulai terkekeh pelan jika mengingatnya. Raut wajahnya jika tertidur , sesekali membuatku terkadang membelai wajah dan rambutnya. Dan rasanya , halus sekali rambutnya. Wajahnya yang bagaikan malaikat itu membuatku terkadang blushing sendiri tanpa sebab.

Mulai ku berdiri dan membuang semua tissue yang basah akibat air mataku. Kubawa gitarku ke dalam kamarku dn ku tutup pintu. Ku simpan gitar kesayanganku di tempat asalnya. Mulai ku pandangi foto yang berbalut figura di dinding tersebut. Foto aku dan dia yang tersenyum gembira. Sesekali aku tersenyum miris , tangan mungilku mengambil foto tersebut dari dinding dan mengenggamnya erat. Ku bawa ke tempat tidurku dan memakai selimutku. Ku pandangi foto tersebut sebelum ku peluk dengan erat. "Apa kabarmu di sana, Sasuke-kun ? Pati kau merasa bahagia ya… Sekali lagi aku ingin bersamamu. Merasakan indahnya hidup bersamamu. Maaf ya, aku ini manusia yang penuh kebohongan dan munafik. Tak berani mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasakan padamu. Selamat malam , Sasuke-kun." Gumamku. Dan mulai menutup kedua kelopak mataku. Berharap bunga tidurku kali ini memimpikan dirinya yang telah meninggalkanku 5 tahun lalu untuk selamanya.

Tanpa ku sadari , airmataku menetes kembali begitu kedua kelopak mataku tertutup. Mulai pergi ke alam mimpi.

~THE END~

Haha…..

Kelar juga. Maaf ya , jika typo bertebaran dan tumbuh di mana-mana tanpa izin. Maaf jika ini fic gaje nan hancur. Ini fic ke-2 ku sih….. -,- (_ _)

Author kebanyakan tugas nih. Gurunya juga gak tanggung-tanggung ngasih tugas yang membuat semua orang frustasi dadakan. Sedikit-sedikit , tugas berkelompok. Sedikit-sedikit print tugas. Aku benci kurikulum 2013 T_T #numpang_curcol

Mau nge-flame juga gapapa. Ya,meskipun aku benci flame… saya terima dengan lapang dada. Ini fic terinspirasi dari lagu "Taylor Swift-Teardrops on My Guitar." Aku fans Taylor Swift sih. Apalagi lagu yang judulnya "Starlight" sama "22". Yang fans Taylor Swift ayo ngacung _. (author mulai menggila). Maaf pembicaraan gaje.

Kepada Author mohon maaf , malah jadi gak sesuai permintaan… #pundungan di pojok kamar#. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya T_T.

Kebetulan juga waktu itu kehabisan kuota , males perginya. Banyak tugas numpuk pun jadi pengen di rumah mulu. Maaf ya….. T_T (_ _) _/\_

Tertanda,

Namikaze. D . Ace _


End file.
